Untitled As Of Yet
by Melodie
Summary: A Clark story with characters I've created - read to find out what I actually came up with!
1. Default Chapter

Clark Kent ran through the halls of the University Of Metropolis frantically looking for his first class. 'Great late on the first day.' he thought as he stopped in front of the door and took a sigh. "It's now or never, Kent." he said and stepped inside to find the professor hadn't even gotten there. Slowly he scanned the room and was surprised when he spotted his friend Chloe sitting in a seat across the room. A small smile crossed his face as he strode forward.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." he spoke and caused her to turn towards him.  
  
"Oh my god, Clark! I can't believe it!" Chloe Sullivan said launching herself into his arms.  
  
"Good to see you too." Clark chuckled hugging her softly. "Glad to know I have somebody in at least one of my class that I know."  
  
"Sit down the teacher just walked in." Chloe replied and pushed him in past a girl with long dark brown hair. He would've thought it was Lana if he hadn't taken in her full appearance. She was bigger than Lana; being average for a girl. And she had a calming affect over him when he locked eyes with her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I must be in your way." she spoke.  
  
"Oh no it's fine." Clark smiled as he heard Chloe sigh.  
  
"I guess I should introduce you to my roommate..." Chloe replied. "Clark this is Rory McKenna. Rory this is Clark Kent."  
  
"So this is Clark, I should've recognized him from pictures." Rory said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. So you're putting up with Chloe? I can understand you're pain." Clark said and quickly sat down so that Chloe couldn't reach it.  
  
"Watch it Kent!" Chloe warned with a tiny smirk.  
  
"Okay you two can have a reunion later. Right now I'd like to pay attention to the prof." Rory said as her gaze moved towards the prof and she began to take notes.  
  
"Don't mind her Clark, she's too work oriented for her own good." Chloe smiled and turned her attention to the prof."  
  
'Just how I remember you.' Clark thought and tried his hardest to concentrate but found it hard. He couldn't help but feel guilty for being here while his father still needed help back at the farm. "But they'd kill you if you just left school." he muttered.  
  
"What?" Rory said turning to Clark.  
  
"Nothing..." Clark said blushing as he noticed her smile and turn her attention back to the front.  
  
'Great now she thinks I'm crazy.' He thought with a sigh.  
  
Rory stepped out of the stuffy business building and sighed. 'Another wonderful day over with.' She thought shifting her book bag to a more comfortable position.  
  
As she looked around the campus a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Who the..." she was interrupted when he began to speak.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't remember me." Lex Luther's voice said in mock hurt.  
  
"Jesus! Frighten me half to death." she said stepping from his arms and leveled her gaze on him.  
  
"What? I can't hold you?" Lex questioned.  
  
"Not really. We're in public....and I thought you needed time to think." she said a bitterness sounding in her voice. She didn't like being toyed with and that was exactly what Lex was doing; not that she was surprised, that was Lex and there was no way of changing him....or else she just didn't have the patience anymore.  
  
"I needed time to handle my father, not time away from you." Lex replied pouting slightly as he saw the irritation in her eyes. "Come on, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Lex sorry isn't good enough anymore. I'm sick and tired of the excuses. Either you want to be with me or you don't, it's as simple as that! Now if you'll excuse me I hav..." she cut off as a male voice sounded in back of them.  
  
"Lex, hey...." Clark said as he walked towards the older man.  
  
"Clark good to see you, it's been a while." Lex smiled as he turned to his friend.  
  
"Clark, hey thanks for coming to get me. I hate walking home alone." Rory said as she stepped to stand beside Clark. "Goodbye Lex."  
  
With that Rory hauled Clark by the hand down the stairs.  
  
Clark wore a stunned expression then turned back to Lex. "I'll see you later Lex."  
  
"Yeah." Lex said his blood boiling as he watched them walk away. 'I could've walked her home....what does she expect from me? And how am I going to make things right again...' "Dammit if I didn't care about her so much it would be easy to drop this." 


	2. Chapter 2

Clark looked at Rory, who he'd been walking with silently for ten minutes. What had just happened between she and Lex? Had he interrupted something important?  
  
"Thanks Clark, for back there. I really needed to get away from him." Rory replied as she sat down on a bench.  
  
"Always like to be of service." Clark said sitting beside her. "What exactly was going on? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"It's fine....nothing was really going on. Lex was trying to explain why he hasn't phoned me for over three weeks, trying to make an excuse as to why he lied to me. I'm sick and tired of being toyed with and hopefully Lex understands that and will leave this alone." she sighed. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump on you."  
  
"It's fine I'm used to being dumped on." Clark replied.  
  
"Oh great now I'm using you." she groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
"No I didn't mean it that way...I mean, I didn't mean it to sound like that." Clark said flustered.  
  
"It's okay, sorry it's been a long day...one I wish were done and over with already." she said slouching against the bench.  
  
"Tell me about it. The only good thing about today has been meeting you." he blurted out then felt himself start to blush profusely.  
  
"Nice to know I can brighten someone's day." she smiled at his shyness. "You should probably get home it's pretty late."  
  
"I'll walk you home, least I could do." Clark said as they stood up. "Plus I promised Chloe I'd drop by since somebody wouldn't let us talk after class."  
  
"Not my fault we had to be at the Planet right after class." Rory smirked. "I'm sure she'll be happy that you're stopping by, she's kinda home sick now."  
  
"Chloe home sick?" Clark said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah it's that time, most people are." Rory replied.  
  
"What about you? Are you homesick?"  
  
"Not really since I never really knew my parents. They died when I was six. I lived at boarding school most of the time with my brother and only spent about a month out of each year with my grandparents, who died two years ago. Not that I ever felt close to them. I didn't even know them that well, my family's servants raised me and my brother, Josh. Actually Josh's how I met Lex, they were friends at Loxsley Academy, the boarding school we went to. Yet another thing to thank my brother for." she laughed. "He's my only family and since he used to live here it didn't matter and I haven't found it much since he moved to Smallville."  
  
"He lives in Smallville?" Clark said astonished as they ascended the steps of an apartment building.  
  
"He moved there a few months ago with his wife." Rory replied.  
  
"I probably know him since I live there. What's his name, Josh McKenna. Sounds kinda familiar; doesn't he own The Talon?" Clark questioned.  
  
"I guess, he's never been a big city kind of guy, even since we were young. When he heard about this deal he snatched up the chance to own a coffee shop. Plus Mary wanted to go back to Smallville, since it was where she grew up." Rory said and stopped. "Wow I'm just telling you my life story, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much." Clark laughed. "But it's fine, I find it interesting. Much more interesting than my boring life."  
  
"I'm sure it's not boring. Everybody's got a secret or two that they're hiding from the world." she said with a devilish grin. "And look at that, we're here."  
  
"Here?" Clark said forgetting where exactly they were supposed to be going.  
  
"Yeah, at my apartment where you're going to visit with Chloe, while I pass out on my bed and get some sleep." she laughed and entered the apartment. "It was nice dumping on you Clark. Feel free to dump on me any time." with that she walked to her bedroom door and left him behind with Chloe smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, thought you weren't going to show." Chloe said walking into the living room. "But I now see the reason you're late."  
  
"What reason?" Clark said oblivious.  
  
"A certain brunette who just walked into her bedroom. I'm starting to think you have a thing for brunettes." Chloe replied.  
  
"A thing for brunettes? Oh come on Chloe I just met Rory today and you think I've got a thing for her?" Clark said in disbelief.  
  
"Hey it's been known to happen." Chloe shrugged. "Come on let's sit down, I wanna know everything that's happened since I left Smallville."  
  
"Yeah like a lot's happened....it's Smallville." Clark replied.  
  
"Yes that's exactly why I asked. Any wall of weird worthy events?"  
  
"Not really, seems you brought all the wall of weird stuff to Metropolis with you." Clark said referring to all the weird mishaps that had been happening all over the city.  
  
"True." Chloe contemplated. "So how's Lana?"   
  
"Ah, how would I know?" Clark questioned looking down.  
  
"Well last I heard you guys were hot and heavy...did something happen?"  
  
"You could say that." Clark groaned. "Do we really need to talk about this?"  
  
"Why?" Chloe questioned. "Lana broke your heard didn't she, Clark?"  
  
Clark looked down and sighed. "Whitney came back...let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Oh Clark I'm sorry. I wish it hadn't happened to you, but you live and learn as one of the great writers of our time wrote."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rory McKenna." Chloe laughed. "It was in an article she wrote for the university paper."  
  
"Sounds like she has a lot of experience with it." Clark observed.  
  
"She does - she's dating Lex Luther, it's a given." Chloe said bitterness in her voice.  
  
"You knew about them?"  
  
"No duh, I've only been living with Rory for two years! You might say I knew." Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"I saw them together tonight. It doesn't look like she'll be around Lex for a while. They were in a fight when I met up with them. She told him to leave her alone." Clark replied.  
  
"Really? It's about time she wised up. No offense, I know he's a good friend of yours, but Lex wasn't right for Rory. She's too good for him, but don't tell her that." Chloe said and looked down. "Enough about that. What about you? Any new lady in your life?"  
  
"No, haven't found anybody who peeks my attention. I'll keep you posted though." Clark said sarcastically. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me? Oh you mean am I involved with somebody. You could say that....I've been seeing this guy who works at The Planet. He's really sweet, I think you two would get along pretty good. I'm certain he doesn't split in two." Chloe smiled.  
  
"You sure, should I do some investigating?"  
  
"Clark you dare, I swear you'll die." Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"I'm kidding..." Clark laughed. "I should really be getting home. Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow?"   
  
"Well you could join Rory and I, we're going to this new Chinese restaurant, feel free to tag along." Chloe suggested. "We're leaving right after class."  
  
"Sounds good. It was great seeing you." Clark said as Chloe walked him to the door. "At least now I have somebody living in the city I know...aside from Lex of course."  
  
"Yes, wonderful ol' Lex...sorry just don't like the way he treats Rory."  
  
"It's no problem, see you tomorrow Chloe." Clark said as the door closed behind him and he descended the stairs. 'I don't like the way he's treating Rory either...' 


	3. chapter 3

Three weeks later  
  
"Rory I'm telling you it's for the best. Lex Luther doesn't care about anybody but himself. I think the fact you spoke up and told him how it was going to be or it was over, is exactly what you had to do. It may hurt but Lex would've only dragged you down. So don't second guess your decision, it's the only way you could be happy." Jolie Anderson said as they walked through the halls of the university.  
  
"I know you're right. But Lex hates to lose, so I'm anticipating retribution. And it scares me to think what it might be." Rory sighed staring at one of her oldest friends. They'd just gotten out of their finance class and were heading to the library to meet their other friend Theresa Morgan.  
  
"Honestly I don't think you have to worry. Lex did care about you in his own way so I don't see him doing something drastic - only if it involves trying to win you back. Which you know he'll try to do." Jolie said as they stepped into the library and almost collided with somebody.  
  
"Oh sorry..." the male voice said. "Rory, hey what's up?"  
  
Jolie and Rory looked up confused. 'Hum who is this guy?' Jolie thought taking in the tall, beautifully built brunette that stood in front of them.  
  
"Hey Clark, how goes classes?" Rory smiled.  
  
"Good, if only I could remember which rooms they're in." Clark smiled as the girl beside Rory cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh sorry, Jo....Clark this is Jolie Anderson, one of my close friends. Jo this is Clark Kent, Chloe's friend from Smallville." Rory replied and almost laughed at the look that crossed Jolie's face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jolie." Clark smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Likewise." Jolie smiled.  
  
"Anyway, sorry to cut this short but we really have to get going or Resa is going to have a fit." Rory said turning to Jolie.  
  
"Oh yeah Resa...well it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Jolie said flirtatiously.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes then turned back to Clark. "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Um actually I was wondering if you might want to go out tonight." Clark questioned shocking himself.  
  
"Ah, well sure I could use a break from all the studying I've been doing." Rory replied.  
  
"Great I'll drop by around 7?" he questioned.  
  
"Sounds great. See you then." Rory said and watched Clark walk away. She'd completely forgotten that Jolie was there until she heard her voice.  
  
"Talk about gorgeous!" Jolie sighed. "That boy is absolutely amazing...and he just asked you out. Work it girl...he's definitely better than Lex!"  
  
Rory sighed and looked down at the mention of his name. He'd phoned last night and left a message; she'd listened as he'd apologized again for they way he'd acted and wanted to make it up to her. It was always the same old thing and she'd finally had enough of it. She was going to put her foot down. Still it hurt since this had been her first really serious relationship.  
  
"Oh come on, why would you be worrying about somebody like Lex Luther when you could have somebody like Clark, who seems sweet, kind and caring..." Jolie said wrapping her arm around Rory's shoulders. She couldn't understand her friend sometimes, she just seemed ready to fall for one wrong guy after another and now that she'd meet somebody who seemed perfect for her she was having doubts.  
  
"You guys are late!" Theresa Morgan exclaimed interrupting the discussion between Rory and Jolie.  
  
"Sorry Rory was introducing me to the new man in her life." Jolie smiled as Rory glared darts at her.   
  
"New man? You finally got rid of Lex? About time, I figured you would've wised up long before now." Theresa said as Jolie and Rory sat down across from her.  
  
"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence in my ability to pick a good guy." Rory said glumly as she played with a strain of hair. Why had she been the only person to see the good in Lex? It wasn't like he was cold-hearted and completely devoid of emotion - it just took him a while to warm up to people....blame it on his father.  
  
"Not trying to lower your confidence level, but it's true. You're better off without Lex....he was nice at times but not the right type of guy for you." Theresa said matter-of-factly as she hauled out her Quant book and sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know, you've told me this thousands of times....I think I've finally gotten the picture. Now let's just drop it since we a killer Quant assignment to finish." Rory replied and flipped through the book she'd just taken out. "One more question and we're done. I don't plan on being here all night trying to finish it, so let's get started."  
  
"Yeah she needs to go home and get ready for her date tonight." Jolie replied with a tiny smirk.  
  
"Date? Hum, you work fast girl! But then again it's about time you brought your true irresistible self to the forefront." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. I have a 'date' let's drop it." Rory said shaking her head. Her friends would never drop this now. 'Great another thing for them to make fun of me over.....just what I need in my life!'  
  
"I think she's bit a temperamental about it.....don't tell me you're still thinking about Lex." Theresa groaned. "I swear if I have to beat you over the head I'll get him out of your mind."  
  
"Yes I'm sure you will." Rory said as she opened the book and engrossed herself in it's contents. So much for working on their assignment. It looked like the only thing that Jolie and Theresa were interested in talk about was her supposed date.  
  
"Hey there he is....over there sitting at the table alone...yeah know the guy with the amazing arms." Jolie said discreetly pointing towards Clark, who seemed engrosses in the book he was reading.  
  
"Really? Wonder if his nice arms mean nice everything else.....he's not bad to look at." Theresa smirked as she continued to stare towards him.  
  
"Guys!!! Come on either you two concentrate on the assignment or I'm doing it on my own." she grumbled as she began the problem. The clock chimed 4 o'clock as she sat waiting for the girls to turn away from Clark. "Ugh, listen guys I'm leaving. It looks like we're not going to get any work done today....so let's just get together tomorrow when you two aren't preoccupied with my uninteresting life and the people I know."  
  
Theresa and Jolie watched as Rory stood and walked out of the library. Turning to each other they just shook their heads.   
  
"You know this is all because of Lex....she can't let go." Jolie finally said.  
  
"I know but what can you say to a girl who thought she was in love only to finally realize that the man she thought she knew was somebody else. It's not like she doesn't know what she's doing - it's just something inside of her wants to see the good in everybody...it's one of her downfalls and will get her hurt every time." Theresa replied. "But I'll be damned if I'm letting a snob like Lex Luther make my best friend feel like she's worthless. Either the guy gets the message from her or I deliver the message to him myself."  
  
"Do you really think that's wise? Wouldn't Rory get mad at you?"   
  
"Rory really doesn't need to know." Theresa replied as the two left the library. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe walked into the apartment wondering why in the world Rory hadn't been at work. She'd called in sick just an hour before their shift. She hoped nothing serious was wrong; then again Rory rarely missed class or anything important so there had to be something really wrong.  
  
"Or? You here?" she said as she placed her purse on the kitchen counter, heading for the fridge for a bottle of water.  
  
"Hum....yeah just in here." she heard Rory say in a muffled tone. Chloe walked into the living room and found Rory curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes looked like she'd been crying for days.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?" Chloe said immediately by her roommate's side.  
  
"Nothing....I - well...I mean...." It seemed Rory couldn't get the words out as she just sat there tiny tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Rory you're scaring me..." Chloe said as she smoothed Rory's hair down.  
  
"I have to go home....I'm sorry..." Rory said as she stood up. "I have to see my brother. I'm going to Smallville for a few days...."  
  
"Smallville? You're brother? What's wrong?" Chloe questioned curiously.  
  
"He and Mary were in a car accident. It looks bad.... the's nobody to look after Kayla...I need to go." she said standing up and headed for the door. "I'll call you when I get there."  
  
Chloe watched as Rory left the apartment, not a bag in hand. Her mind must've been completely gone because how in the world was she supposed to get to Smallville?  
  
Chloe stood up and went after her but found that she'd disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
  
Clark was walking down the street towards Chloe and Rory's apartment when something smashed into him at break neck speed and sent him flying backwards. He landed in the dumpster in the ally he'd been taking a short cut through. He stood up completely shocked, wondering what the hell was going on when he saw a glimpse of her. She was standing still, looking around as though she didn't have a clue what to do now.  
  
"Rory?" Clark said confused. How had she done that - how had she managed to knock him over?  
  
Her head shot towards him and her mouth dropped open in shock as she turned away and started to run away. He ran after her, the pace she was taking much slower now. Had he imagined seeing her run like he did? Or was something terribly wrong? He finally caught up to her, surprised at how fast she was. Then again had she not just knocked him over?  
  
Catching her arm he turned her towards him. "Rory, are you okay?"  
  
"I have to go....I need to get to them." she said in a tiny whisper. "Please let go of me."  
  
"Rory what's wrong? Who do you have to get to?" Clark questioned, confused at the emotions that ran through his body as he saw the look of pure pain in her eyes. "Did Lex do something?"  
  
"Lex? No my brother...I have to get to him. I have to go to Smallville." she said frantically trying to loosen his grip on her arm and to his surprise she got free.  
  
'This is getting eerie....what is going on? Am I losing my powers? Or is Rory just another one of those people who've been affected by the meteors?' He thought trying to register what was going on. 'She can't be - she wasn't anywhere near Smallville when the meteors fell...or was she?'  
  
"Rory, wait....I have to go home to Smallville tomorrow morning, you can come with me if you want." Clark said as she turned to him.  
  
"I can't wait that long...I have to get there now." she said still in a state of shock.  
  
"We can leave now if you want?" he said frightened by the way she was acting. What if something was wrong with her?  
  
"You'd do that for me?" she said in shock.  
  
"Well I do need to go home....and I'd do anything for a friend." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." she said her burden suddenly becoming lighter. 'Friend - yeah, would you want to be my friend if you knew the truth about me?' She thought mournfully. Nobody would ever know the truth - only her brother knew and their parents had sworn him to secrecy when they'd found out. She'd been adopted by her parents - around the time that Josh had been 10....she'd been five at the time....and everything about her life from there had been a roller coaster ride; one which didn't seem to be slowing down. She silently cursed herself for being so reckless earlier. She'd just have to keep the secret closer and never let anybody know the truth. Or else it would mean the end of her world as she knew it.  
  
"No problem. Come on let's go pack so we can go." he said as he lead her back towards her apartment.  
  
She nodded and let him lead her without hesitation. For some reason his being there felt right; made her feel better. Why she couldn't explain, but it just felt right. Like he knew what was going on in her life, and could understand even her darkest secrets. Though that wasn't at all possible, how could he when she was something that nobody would even be able to comprehend. 


End file.
